Oh, baby Your crazy
by Ryzo
Summary: Oneshot. Based loosely off some events in my life, and on RobinRaven.Alternate blah.Original.Read up :D and review.


Well, after a LONG hiatus, I'm back. Though, I doubt that any of my previous readers would rejoice at that, seeing as how I left my TT story dead, and forgotten. Oh well. Here's a oneshot of my musings. I MIGHT, turn this into something else, if I get enough positive feedback.

_Gazing intently through the fog, I listen for the sound of footsteps reverberating throughout the block. _

_ "Damn, she's good." I think. __Her training paid off, seeing as how she could muffle her footsteps, in the rain no less._

_ "And the rain is my favorite curse." I grin wildly.__"Come out Sasha, darling!!" I mutter. "it's not too late to help you."__A raspy voice echoes through the rain._  
"Fuck YOU Dione. After all the shit you bastards put me through, you think i'll cave in to second hand negotiating talk? HAH. Fat chance."_Damn. that really hit home. __  
"Second rate negotiating talk? Was that really neccesary?" I laugh, trying to gauge her location.__Silence.__Damnit all to hell. She's fucking lost her sanity. Her heart seems in it though, if her hate is still there. __A memory. That's all i have to fight her back with.__Love. Ancient love. It's all that will break the chains that bind her to her master. Only genuine love can sever that. Dione, it is your destiny to break this. Change the fates of us all Dione. Everyone you care about depends on it.__Fuck. What kind of love is that sagacious FOOL talking about? He knows I love her, even if my actions were...Neccesary to stop Lila.__I hear footsteps. She's getting closer. With all my training, and all my resources...__She has me cornered into an invisible wall.__Damnit._  
"What's that your thinking of, Dione? A way to stop me? Perhaps a way to...Repent for you actions? HAH. You should have spent your lastmoments with that SLUT, Isabella! And ALL of your little WORTHLESS FRIENDS!" _Her voice slices through my thoughts, and i realize what the old man meant.__That, and the idea J.D had on Scrubs about life also helped me.__  
"When one life is ended...__Another is resurrected"__And to sacrifice yourself to ressurect that other life. Is the ultimate form of love..."I whisper under my breath._  
"Wow, your so FUCKING pathetic Dione. I mean, other people would just, oh i don't know, try and fight me back, get ready for a one-sided fight or somehing. But that's SO you, isn't it? Your always one to just BREAK the monotony, eh? I hope you packed your bags, cuz i'm sending you on a one way trip to my MASTER!" _Hearing her voice awoke a warmth inside my heart. Suddenly, i could see everything. Hear everything, and yes. Even Smell everything.__Closing my eyes, I picture Sasha slowly encircling me, ready to strike at a moments notice. Her blade dripping with the blood of her twin sster. A malicious flicker going across her face.  
_ "Any last words, _darling?_" Sasha venomously put._  
"Yes." I take a deep breath. "I fucking love you."__Silence. everything shook with a form of nervousness, that not even the rain wanted to interuppt the moment._  
"Dione. I'm so FUCKING glad you said that. You know why?"_I don't answer. My new found senses pick up her speech patterns, and alert me to the fact that she's so cleverly hidden, and yet she's in plain sight._  
"I'll tell you. I'm going to rip your fucking heart out, And shove it down your throat. Your going to EAT those words you Chauvinistic ass."_ I grin. I found her. And the moment has come._  
"Sayanora. Assface!" _Time slows down. I hear the blade whistling through the frozen randrops, coming for my Cartoid Artery. __My hands twitch, my muscles tighten. My mind goes into shock, trying to force my body to halt the danger. I beat it down, knowing full well what i have to to.__The blade comes periously close, but at the last second, I whip around, and catch it.__I also seem to catch a left hook in the stomach, and cough up some red, warm, substance.__A head butt in my face, causes my eyes to flip open, and gaze into my beloved's demonic eyes._  
"Guess your not that bad if you could catch that. Its over now, babe."_ Yeah it is.__Using my strength, i overpower her arm, and shove the blade deep into my heart, pulling me so damn close to her face.__A loud gasp escapes her, as does me. __I don't bother to think. I only act.__I grasp Sasha's back, and push her even more through me.__Another loud gasp.__Ignoring the pain, I find it hard to act, when a 4 foot arm is jutting through my body__"  
I wasn't fucking joking...when i said...I love you."__I choke on the blood coming out of mouth, and manage to hurl some of it her face. __"Fuck. This hurts so damn much..." I smile and gaze into her eyes again.__Her features are in utter shock, and sorrow. __I lean over and whisper in her ear,  
"Don't believe me? I'll show you."__I pull her in and kiss her, deeply. __It's ruined by the tears streaming down her beautiful face.__I release the kiss, and smile. __Her eyes change from the Purple corona, with black tomoes, to her natural hazel eyes.__Damn this blood loss.__I nearly black out as she tries to pry her arm from my body._  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck! IT"S NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN LIKE THIS!!" She screams frantically._  
"Sasha. please. Your hurting me." I laugh, choking up more blood._"God no. I'm sorr-"  
_"Save your damn breath." __My balance eludes me, and i slip to the ground, bringing Sasha with me._  
"Dione...God...I'm sorry. I"m sorry. Please...No..." _She's weeping now. But this is the way. __  
"Hey, your not dying, at least."__We both chuckle at that little joke._  
"Dione...fuck...Godamnit..."_  
"Hey it's fine." my vison starts to blacken, and i see stars exploding everytime a rain drop falls._

"I mean...Dying isn't so bad...When your in the arms of an angel..."_My Vision blinds me. The rain keeps falling. It won't stop.__Make it stop.__But will it stop? That's not the rain that's exploding. It's Sasha's tears. __Please stop._


End file.
